The Kiryuverse Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: My take on and expansion of the Kiryu Saga continuity/timeline. Based on Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo SOS directed by Masaaki Tezuka. Nearly all monsters and characters belong to Toho. I don't own the cover image. Enjoy.


**Author's Note:**

This is my take on the timeline of the Kiryu Saga (which not only consists of the original 1954 _Godzilla_ film, _Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla_ and _Godzilla: Tokyo SOS_ , but also nearly every non-Godzilla kaiju film produced by Toho at least in the Showa era). Basically, I took the already-established timeline and expanded upon such by adding in the birth dates of certain human characters, appearances of more kaijus, nods to certain unmade films, and even the inclusion of a certain secret organisation from a recent reboot.

I'm also using this as the basis for future fanfics I've planned which should be set in the Kiryu Saga continuity (especially those following after the events of _Tokyo SOS_ ). I also plan to write timelines for other established Godzilla continuities: such as the Heisei films, _Godzilla vs. Megaguirus_ , _GMK_ , etc, so I could make fanfics for those as well.

Please feel free to express any constructive criticism if you wish to and let me know if I made any errors in terms of writing.

* * *

 _ **The Kiryuverse Timeline**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla_ and _Godzilla: Tokyo SOS_ by director Masaaki Tezuka and Toho Company Ltd.

* * *

 ** _Timeline_**

542,000,000 BC - _A species of crustacean that lived in colonies on the ocean floor exists at around this time. In approximately 542 million years, one of these colonies would eventually become Destoroyah..._

1905 AD - _Dr. Kyohei Yamane was born on 12th March._

1917 - _United World News reporter Steve Martin was born on 21st May._

1924 - _Dr. Daisuke Serizawa was on 26th December._

1930 - _Hideto Ogata was born on 29th April._

1926 - _Dr. Shinichi Chujo was born on 12th August._

1932 - _Emiko Yamane (Daughter of Dr. Kyohei Yamane) was born on 7th March._

1937 - _Future Japanese Prime Minister Machiko Tsuge was born on 1st January._

1941 - _Hyodo Dobashi was born on 2nd April._

1942 - _Future Japanese Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi was born on 11th August._

1944 - _A "Godzillasaurus" was discovered on Lagos Island, where it "helped" the Japanese army by attacking US landing forces. The dinosaur, however, was terribly injured in the conflict and was left to die after the Japanese pull out. Soon after, the dinosaur fled the island to swim to the Bering Sea where it would rest for the next 25 years._

1951 - _JXSDF Chief Ichiyanagi was born on 19th October._

1954 - _Kaori Yamada was born on 14th January._

1954 - _Gorou Kanno was born on 10th April._

1954 - _A giant 50-metre tall amphibian dinosaur dubbed Godzilla was awakened and mutated by the radioactivity from an H-bomb test, attacked Japan and completely destroyed the country's capital city of Tokyo. The beast was finally killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a device invented by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. The doctor, however, sacrificed himself and died with the King of the Monsters in order to insure that his device would never be used again._

1955 - _Ishiro Tezuka was born on 24th January._

1955 - _Anguirus, a 45-metre tall creature reminiscent of the Ankylosaurus, was spotted on Iwata Island. In response to this occurrence, the organisation Monarch was founded by Dr. Kyohei Yamane alongside various agents and scientists from Japan, the United Kingdom and the United States among other nations to observe and study MUTOS (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms), alternatively known as Kaijus.  
_

1956 - _Nathan Brody was born on 7th March._

1956 - _Tokumitsu Yuhara was born on 18th April._

1956 - _A mining town in Japan was besieged by giant insects called Meganulon (which scientists believe to have evolved from the Meganeura) that butchered and fed on the miners. However, the mine soon yields two more monsters: giant pteranodon-esque creatures called Rodan, who ate all the Meganulon and flew around the world at supersonic speeds. The two creatures then landed in Japan and attacked. The JSDF initiated an attack against the Rodans by causing an eruption of Mt. Aso. One of the Rodans fell into the lava and it's mate soon joined it, and the two creatures died together._

1956 - _In the wake of the attacks by both Godzilla and the Rodans, the Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) was founded by members of Japanese Self-Defence Force in order to protect their nation from potential future attacks from any and all monsters._

1957 - _Shinji Akamatsu was born on 21st May._

1958 - _A triphibian monster dubbed Varan was discovered near the_ _Kitami River and rampaged through the countryside of Japan, but was eventually slain by the AMF when he swallowed a bomb that eventually goes off from the inside._

1959 - _Sergeant Norman Woodyard was born on 24th April._

1959 - _The JSDF has created the Atomic Heat Ray Gun, a mobile weapon would eventually be used against kaijus like Mothra and Dogora._

1960 - _A colossal moth-esque deity known as Battra awakened in the Sea of Okhotsk. It was spotted by various Russian fishermen, but soon vanished back into the ocean. Several agents of Monarch interviewed and interrogated the fishing crew, as well as asked for any and all photos of the creature. Little do they know that beneath the deep ocean, Battra formed a cocoon which he would rest within for the next 30 years.  
_

1961 - _Two small fairies called the Shobijin were discovered on the irradiated Infant Island, and were captured and taken to the nation of_ _Rolisica. Their insect goddess Mothra hatched and crawled to Tokyo in search for the twin fairy priestesses. The giant larva then built a cocoon upon the Tokyo Tower and transformed into its adult form. It then finally located her small priestesses in New Kirk City (the capital of_ _ _Rolisica)_ and took them back to Infant Island._

1962 - _An team of explorers assigned by Monarch travelled to the Arctic to establish a new secret base and headquarters. However, the exploration crew soon enough discovered a mighty 160-feet tall walrus-like creature dubbed Maguma. The kaiju attacked the base and it went home to its valley. A VTOL aircraft was sent by the AMF to terminate Maguma, and it buried the giant walrus under a pile of rocks. Maguma soon broke out of the rocks and fought back again. The aircraft attacked Maguma with energy beams, killing it._

1963 - _The ancient civilisation of Mu prepared to attack the modern world, along with their sea dragon Manda. However, the advanced submarine, the Gotengo, intervened and saved humanity from the tyranny of Mu. Manda was ultimately defeated, trapped within a thick layer of ice from the Gotengo's Absolute Zero cannon._

1964 - _A large alien jellyfish-like creature known as Dogora appeared before Earth and began to feed on supplies of coal and diamonds across Japan. Soon enough, it was defeated and vanquished with the use of artificially-produced wasp venom._

1964 - _JXSDF Colonel Kou Togashi was born on 4th November._

1965 - _A humanoid dubbed Frankenstein after the infamous scientist was seen feeding in the streets of Hiroshima. After growing into a stature of 20 metres, he fought the dinosaur-esque Baragon and emerged victorious. However, the Frankenstein monster confronted a giant octopus called Oodako and ended up getting dragged into the ocean, never to be seen by human eyes again._

1966 - _Two giant humanoid monsters named Gaira and Sanda emerged. Believed to have been created from the cells of the Frankenstein monster that appeared the previous year, the two Gargantuas fought in Tokyo, but were eventually killed in a volcanic eruption. Meanwhile, the Type 66 Maser Cannons were eventually developed using the same technology as the Atomic Heat Ray Gun in order to fight Gaira. Following this success, the AMF mass-produced the vehicles for use in case of other kaiju attacks on Japanese soil.  
_

1967 - _A giant ape called King Kong was discovered on Mondo Island, along with a large assortment of other creatures: such as Gorosaurus as well as giant sea serpents. At the same time, a maniacal terrorist/scientist under the identity of "Dr. Hu" worked on the construction of a robotic clone of Kong called Mechani-Kong. The two monsters battled in Tokyo and King Kong emerged victorious. Kong then killed the robot's inventor and returned home._

1968 - _Several Monarch agents soon discovered various monsters living in Solgell Island: such as the great shrimp Ebirah, the giant condor Ookonduru, the massive spider-esque Kumonga and several mantis-like creatures dubbed Kamacuras. The organisation eventually took captive of the MUTOs in their newly-built base on the very island and preserved them so they can be studied and documented.  
_

1969 - _The Godzillasaurus that was discovered on Lagos Island 25 years prior was soon spotted once again among the shores of St. Lawrence Island, having grown from 12 metres to over roughly 33 metres tall. Just then, time travelers from 2213 arrived on the island and teleported the dinosaur to the bottom of the Izu Trench in an attempt to prevent Godzilla's creation within the next decade._

1970 - _Various monsters was discovered and sighted in Sergio Island: a squid-like monster called Gezora, two crab-like creatures known as Ganimes, and a turtle-like kaiju dubbed Kamoebas. The monsters went onto a collision course, but the three soon enough met their ends as they stumbled into an erupting volcano, bringing their otherwise brief battle to a halt._

1972 - _A creature emerged from the moon's surface and quickly flew down to Earth. Upon landing, the creature was spotted and dubbed Redmoon. Almost simultaneously, another monster appeared from Habu Island, located in the Okinawa chain. This second creature was given the name Erabus. The Japanese Self Defence Force decided that the appearance of the two kaiju is a perfect opportunity to lead the monsters together so that they would kill one another. The plan was a success, as they were able to lure the two monsters together; however, instead of fighting the two monsters mated, as it was discovered that Redmoon and Erabus were male and female of the same species. Shortly after mating, Erabus gave birth to a small creature called Hafun. The AMF were then tasked to kill the monsters as a last resort, and so they did. However, Monarch agents managed to extract Hafun away from the AMF without a trace, and preserved him in Solgell Island with the other kaijus.  
_

1973 - _An expedition organised by Monarch was set for Mondo Island where King Kong was said to be located. This time, more strange creatures have been discovered on the island: such as Skullcrawlers, Sker Buffaloes, Mire Squids, Spore Mantises and Psychovultures among various other species of kaijus.  
_

1974 - _The ancient and legendary guardian monster King Caesar was discovered in Okinawa Island by an_ _archaeological team assigned by Monarch, along with a stature of the creature's likeness.  
_

1974 - _Yoshito Chujo (Nephew of Dr. Shinichi Chujo) was born on 18th October._

1975 - _Kiryu Operator Kyosuke Akiba was born on 16th January._

1975 - _The amphibian dinosaur Titanosaurus was discovered by the mysterious Dr. Shinzo Mafune. Soon after, the strange scientist went missing, as did the Titanosaurus.  
_

1975 - _JXSDF 1st Lieutenant Kenji Sekine was born on 6th May._

1978 - _JXSDF L_ _ _ieutenant_ ___Akane Yashiro_ was born on 12th June._

1980 - _JXSDF L_ _ _ieutenant_ Azusa Kisaragi was born in 3rd February._

1980 - _JXSDF 2nd Lieutenant Susumu Hayama was born on 2nd April._

1982 - _Dr. Kyohei Yamane passed away on 11th February._

1982 - _Twenty years after its first encounter, another Maguma appeared as another team of explorers from Monarch set out to pursue this creature to a surprising success. Since then, Maguma was kept captive and observed by Monarch experts and professional scientists in the rebuilt Arctic base.  
_

1985 - _Members of the Japanese public on Kujukuri Beach spotted what seemed to be a surviving member of the Liopleurodon genus._

1987 - _Another member of the Kamoebas species was spotted nearby the Island of Guam._

1989 - _Sara Yuhara (Daughter of Tokumitsu Yuhara) was born on 25th February._

1989 - _A large amphibian rat-like creature was sighted in Lake Ashinoko. This crature would eventually be dubbed 'Deutalios' by Monarch scientists and experts._

1990 - _Over 30 years after his initial appearance, Battra returned having finally evolved from his larva state to his imago form. He flew all the way to the way to the Himalayas where another monstrous deity known as Bagan who happened to have awakened and broken free from his glacial prison. However though, after a mighty and lengthy battle, the 80-metre tall beast was eventually and finally dispelled by Battra and the world was left in peace once more._

1992 - _Merely 2 years after his last appearance, Battra appeared near San Franscisco where a giant UFO happened to be located nearby in the sea. The UFO soon revealed itself to be a living alien entity called Orga, which quickly grew into its 60-metre tall adult form to take on the Black Moth. After an epic battle, Battra succeeded in destroying Orga once and for all.  
_

1993 - _United World News reporter Steve Martin passed away on 12th September._

1994 - _Shun Chujo (Nephew of Yoshito Chujo and grandson of Dr. Shinichi Chujo) was born on 19th October._

1996 - _40 years since their first appearance, the Meganulon had returned. Many hid in the sewers of Fukuoka and eventually meta-morphed and hatched into dragonfly-esque creatures called the Meganula. The AMF were sent in to exterminate the monsters before they could spread further and devour mankind. The mission was a success but the damage was already done as it seemed. However, little did they know that a fully-grown and enlarged form of the Meganula, which would soon be known as Megaguirus, was eventually born and fled the scene without a trace.  
_

1997 - _Another 5 years had passed since the last appearance of Battra as a_ _n ancient pollution eating monster named Dagahra emerged near New Zealand. The Black Moth returned once more to do battle with the sea monster. With the surprising help of various Monarch agents, Batta triumphed, but not until he suffered greatly from Dagahra's vast array of abilities._

1998 - _A 200-feet tall iguana-esque creature, mutated by nuclear tests in French Polynesia arrived to New York City. It was there that the monster, dubbed "GINO" (Godzilla In Name Only), laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden. The creatures soon hatched and attempted to escape, but were killed when the building was bombed. GINO then emerged and attacked in revenge, but was lured to the Brooklyn Bridge, where it was entangled in the suspension cables and killed by three F-18 Hornets. However, one egg survived the bombing and soon hatches into another GINO._

1998 - _Emiko Yamane (Daughter of Dr. Kyohei Yamane and wife of Hideo Ogata) passed away on 5th November._

1999 - _45 years after the first Godzilla attack, a second Godzilla emerged and raided Tateyama, Japan. In retaliation, the Japanese government passed a bill for the creation of a new weapon designed to kill the beast. The JSDF recovered the skeleton of the original Godzilla from the bottom of Tokyo Bay, and scientists successfully extracted living stem cells from the corpse. With a powerful DNA computer ready, and the skeleton to be used for structure, work began on the construction of a cybernetic Godzilla robot, a "MechaGodzilla", to be used to eradicate the new Godzilla for good._

2000 - _Two years after the rampage in New York City, the last surviving offspring of GINO finally appeared near the Outback in Australia and battled against a swarm of termite-like monsters. The fully-grown offspring vanquished the insectoid swarm as well as their Queen. Afterwards, the GINO offspring returned to the ocean, swimming to parts unknown.  
_

2003 - _After four years of hard work, "MechaGodzilla" was created with the bones and DNA of Godzilla and was finally completed. The 60-metre tall cyborg, which was nicknamed Kiryu, was armed with a powerful Absolute Zero Cannon capable of firing a ray that freezes any target to 0 degrees Kelvin. Just around the time the robot was completed, Godzilla returned and landed in Japan. Kiryu was deployed to fight the creature off, but before it could fire it's Absolute Zero Cannon, Godzilla roared and the spirit of the original Godzilla within the machine awakened and control of Kiryu was lost. As Godzilla escaped, Kiryu went berserk and attacked the city itself, just as the soul inside had done 49 years earlier. Thankfully, the robot's power supply ran out after two hours, but the city was in ruins. When Godzilla attacked again several weeks later, it was only with extreme reluctance that Japan's Prime Minister deployed Kiryu again. The two monsters duked it out in Tokyo, and Kiryu finally succeeded in grabbing Godzilla and flying him out to sea. Just as the two hit the water, Kiryu fired Absolute Zero. While the water around is frozen solid, Godzilla surfaced still alive, but not without a large wound in it's chest. As Godzilla swam out to sea, Kiryu also surfaced, but is in bad shape, having lost it's Absolute Zero Cannon and one of it's arms. Kiryu was salvaged and brought back to base for repairs._

2004 - _One year after the battle between Godzilla and Kiryu, the machine was still undergoing extensive repairs. Godzilla wasn't been seen since the battle. However, the signs of the beast's return ere mounting: the lifeless body of the turtle Kaiju Kamoebas (the very same specimen that appeared back in 1987, 17 years prior) washed up on the coast of Japan with deep wounds in its neck. The monster Mothra also reemerged, and her twin fairies, relatives of the Shobijin discovered on Infant Island in 1961, warn mankind that the bones of Godzilla contained within Kiryu must return to the sea, for no man may touch the souls of the dead. However, Kiryu was prepared for battle anyway, but Godzilla raided before the final checkup was complete. However, the grandson of Dr. Chujo, the man who had helped to save the Shobijin 43 years earlier, summoned Mothra to the city, and the guardian monster engaged Godzilla in battle. Unfortunately, the elderly insect began to lose the upper hand, and far away on a pacific island, the egg of Mothra hatched and two larvae emerged and began to swim to Tokyo. Back in the city, Kiryu was finally launched and once again engaged Godzilla. The larvae soon arrived as well, just in time to see their mother die at the hands of Godzilla. The two young Mothras then attacked their mother's murderer, and Kiryu continued it's attack. Soon, Kiryu got close enough to Godzilla to stab the beast in the wound opened by the Absolute Zero Cannon the year before, and Godzilla began to weaken. The larvae then covered Godzilla in silk, and the beast fell helplessly to the ground, but not before letting out one last roar. Kiryu once again reverted to its "Godzilla-side", and, operating on it's own, lifted Godzilla out to sea and sank itself with its organic rival in the Japan Trench. The soul of the original Godzilla could then finally rest in peace. The Mothra larvae left Tokyo, and the human race was left safe. However, in a lab somewhere in Japan, the DNA of Godzilla still remained in a special vault, and another coming of the creature was all but inevitable..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Meganulon, Meganula, Megaguirus, Varan, Battra, Mothra, Maguma, Oodako/Giant Octopus, Manda, Dogora, King Ghidorah, Baragon, Gaira, Sanda, Ebirah, Ookonduru/Giant Condor, Gorosaurus, Giant Sea Serpent, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Gezora, Ganimes, Kamoebas, Redmoon, Erabus, Hafun, King Caesar, Titanosaurus, Bagan, Orga, Dagahra, Zilla, and Kiryu are created by and belong to Toho Company Ltd.

King Kong is created by and belongs to Merian C. Cooper and Universal.

Monarch, Skullcrawlers, Sker Buffaloes, Mire Squids, Spore Mantises and Psychovultures are created by and belong to Legendary Pictures.


End file.
